Over worked: Based off Twister
by Raven6921
Summary: She was his secretary with a nine older brothers. Seto never thought she was a tornado chaser before coming to Domino to work for him. What will he expect when he and his brother decided to tag along with her on a vacation into Oklahoma... her hometown and see the real Victoria Kohl. Follow the three on their small adventure into a thrilling world of weather. now discontinued:(
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone:P man it's been a while since I have written a story. but anyways I got this idea once I watched the movie Twister so please be nice about the reviews. Seto is gonna be out of character for this story in order for it to work just warning now. Since I forget to do this I will only do this once:

_**I do not own yugioh or twister or the plot but I do own half of my own stuff so please be nice:P thank you and have a good day/night.**_

* * *

_**Chapter one  
**_

"good morning Mr. Kaiba," Victoria said as she held out a hot coffee cup to him.

" Morning," he grumbled as he disappeared into his office. He slammed his door and Victoria shook her head.

" Wow, he never changes. Can't the man ever lighten up a bit. Not every day is as bad as it seems," she noted to herself as she continued typing and answering the phone. Seto's voice came harsh over the intercom sitting on her desk.

" Ms. Kohl, send in the head of accounting to my office. NOW!" he barked and she rolled his eyes.

" Yes sir," she said in a dull tone.

She really didn't want to be at work today. She;s been working for three days straight without any sleep. Only allowed home to take a shower then back to work, minus to multiple phone calls from her five older brothers. She must have been making them worried about her if she wasn't answering. But she couldn't talk to anyone while she was working She didn't want Kaiba to put more work on her and make her stay after hours with the mountain of work She would often get it done fast but then he would ask her to make a million phone calls and file some more paperwork. But besides being over worked she would love her job. She gets decent salary, hours which she was over clocking, she gets a few vacation days for holidays which wasn't bad, but it would have been nice to get a day off here and there. But her pay check would be huge by the end of the week, she was happy about that.

But anyways after her inner monolog , Mr. Usagi came walking out of the elevator and up to Seto's office.

" He's in a pissy mood. Warning you now," She said and he knocked on the door and walked into the dragons den. Once the nervous man was inside the office, she knew fur or in this case hair would fly. She put her headset back on and continued typing on her computer. About twenty minutes of screaming at the poor man. Mr. Usagi came barreling out of the office slamming the door in the process. She lazily looked up and she sighed.

" Can't Mr. Kaiba lighten up a bit instead of scaring the poor man half to death," she thought and continued typing. She looked on her computer's clock... noon... With a sigh she laid her head on the desk with her arm as a pillow.

" I'm sure a small nap would kill him," she yawned to herself and shut her eyes. She laid her head gently on the desk and quickly dozed off. Soon her her older brother Tyler came walking in thru the elevator doors to visit the secretary.

" Hey sis, how's my wonderful workaholic sister whom has not been home in three days or more," he smiled and he looked down at the sleeping girl.

" Hello? I'm talking to you dear little sister," Tyler cooed and he soon heard a soft snore coming from the sleeping secretary.

" Sis?" he asked as he shook her softly still no responds. He felt her forehead which was burning up quickly.

" Victoria? Victoria wake up. You have a high fever," Tyler said as he shook her a tad harder. Soon Seto's office doors flew open.

" Ms. Kohl! I have been trying to get a hold of you ever since that pathetic excuse I call and employee ran out of my office, I need those files now!" Seto barked as he woke the short haired brunette.

" I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, I will get them right away," she said and scurried to her filing cabinet, pulling out the needed files.

" How dare you speak to my sister that way," the forty year old snapped at the young CEO.

" Your her brother? I doubt that your old enough to be her father," Seto snapped back and Victoria looked at the two men.

" Mr. Kaiba, don't you say that about my brother," she said in weak tone.

" is he your brother?" Kaiba asked harshly before she spoke she stood up only to faint slightly.

" Victoria!... Victoria your coming home immediately. You have a high fever," Tyler said as her caught her by the wrist. Tyler ran around her desk and grabbed her by the side.

" I'm fine," she said weakly one more day isn't going to kill me," she said as she tried to sit down.

" Like hell it's not gonna kill you. Your coming home either you like it or not Victoria," he said as he forced her to stand up.

" Well at least let me finish what I started," she snapped as she gave him a glare.

" Fine, I will babysit you until then. And YOU. If you ever make her work like this again. You will have nine more of us older brothers after you. You raise your voice at her so help you God," Tyler said in a dangerous tone as Seto gave him an icy glare which did not phase Tyler.

After a few minutes of working Victoria kept her promise, she finished what she started and she began packing up.

"I'll be in tomorrow Mr. Kaiba," she said in a quiet tone as she packed her laptop and a few files to work on while she sat in bed.

" Ms. Kohl, come into my office," Kaiba said in a calmer tone. Victoria looked at her older brother who was leaning against a wall.

" okay I'm coming," she said in a soft tone as she walked slowly to his office.

" Mr. Kaiba, I'm sorry about my brother's tone with you. He was just worried about me," She said and he looked out the window.

" I'm the one who should be sorry. I know I'm swallowing my pride in saying that to you but I am. Now go home, take as long as you want, just get healthy again. I know I would not be able to find an amazing secretary like you well that and someone who can actually stand being in my presence for a few hours," he said trying to being some humor into his statement.

" I know, and thank you for letting me know how much you give a damn about people," she said with a small laugh before leaving the office.

" have a good rest of the day Mr. Kaiba," she said in a soft tone and walked out of the office.

With a soft tick of the door Kaiba sighed.

" Why does this have to be so hard," h wondered as he looked out his huge picture window overlooking the city, sometimes it pays to be a CEO and own the largest building in Domino City.

Later that night, Seto decided to pay his secretary a visit just to make sure she was okay and not dying.

Knock. Knock. Knock

The door opened slowly and it was her older brother Tyler.

" What do you want Kaiba. Your not taking Victoria back to work," Tyler stated with a strong tone.

" I don't plan onto. I just wanted to make sure she was okay and that she was resting," Seto insured.

" Tyler chill out," Victoria said looking up at her older brother and pushed him slightly.

" Sorry Mr. Kaiba, would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked kindly and he accepted.

" I'd love to thank you," he said inviting himself into the small two story house.

" You seemed to sound better," he pointed out as she took his dress coat off

" oh yeah, I just needed a bit of rest. My fever has gone down after my nap," she smiled as she hooked his jacket on the coat rack.

" I don;t think it would be a good idea if the others got here and learn that this is the man that working you to death," Tyler sneered and Victoria snapped at him.

" What they don't know won't hurt them. Would you like a small tour of the house Mr. Kaiba? That way you don't get lost," she asked with a smirk.

" No I think I can find my way around," he said looking around the living room, admiring the pictures that hung on it's walls.

" okay then, are you thirst at all? We won't be eating for a little bit until the others get here," she pointed out.

"sure," he said in a blunt tone and followed her into the large kitchen.

" You have a nice home Ms. Kohl," he commented and she smiled.

" You know we aren't at work, you can call me Victoria if you want, and thank you for the comment. With the salary you give me it's the least I can afford," she said as she grabbed a glass from the cabinet, "is there anything you want to drink? I have water, milk, beer if you want I just got it for my brothers, I have flavored water, lemonade the list goes on."

He smirked and said, " water is fine."

"Okay... here ya go," she smiled and she handed him the glass. He touched her hand in a flirty way and she pulled back instantly.

" What's for supper? It's smells delicious," he said sniffing the air.

" Oh we are having ham loaf and home made mac-n- cheese, our mom use to make it for family gatherings and special occasions," she smiled and he looked at her with a smirk on his face.

" She makes it better then mom though but sometimes if she doesn't spend so much time slaving in her mom's was always the best." Tyler said from around the corner.

Soon the front door opened up and a whole army of brothers came through.

" Hey squirt! How ya been!?" Sam , the oldest brother chuckled as he picked Victoria off the ground and swung her around in a circle.

" Sam! I'm doing great how's the team doing?" she asked as he set her on the ground.

" Oh they miss you a lot ya know," he laughed and she hugged the other eight brothers including Tyler ( nine brothers all together)

" Hey Vicki? Who's this guy?" Chris and Collin ( twins ) asked in sync.

" oh yeah this is my boss Seto Kaiba. Mr. Kaiba these geeks are my older brothers. (oldest to youngest) That is Sam, You already know Tyler, John, Dusty, Collin and Chris, Kenny, Brian and Max, then there's me," she smiled as she pointed out who was who.

" Nice to meet you all," he said in a low tone, knowing he wasn't a peoples' person the boys walked off into the living room. She smiled to herself and walked off into the kitchen. Seto followed.

" You have a big family. Half of those guys are old enough to be your dad," he said looking into the living room.

" Yeah well... their all I have left of a family if you include my Aunt Meg who is a close friend of the family. Those ten people are all I have left," she said in a melancholy tone.

"What about your parents?" he asked out of curiosity he didn't get a responds. Knowing he hit a nerve he quickly changed the subject.

He cleared his throat and began," So tell me a but about how you were like before you came to work for me."

" I was a tornado chaser. I loved the trill of the hunt. Once I turned eighteen I wanted to do something different and when I heard you were looking for a secretary I jumped at the opportunity and came here to Domino and lived with my brother Tyler. Here I am now," she smiled and based the ham loaf a few times.

" I never thought of you as a thrill seeker," he said as he leaned against the counter next to her.

" Well you never asked," she smiled again as she shut the oven door.

" well I never wondered until you told me. Where were you from?" he asked and she looked at him still smiling.

" Why are you so curious about my life?" she asked and he gave a small chuckle.

" I'm just wondering. I never met a tornado chaser before," he smirked.

" I... We are from Oklahoma," she sighed and walked over to the sink and continued wash the soaking dishes.

Seto smirked behind her back and he unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled them up. He unbutton the first five buttons on his shirt and untied his tie around his neck and let it hang over his shoulders. She stood next to her and helped her dry the dishes.

" Mr. Kaiba.. You don;t have to help me, your a guest here," she pointed out as she looked up at him.

" I haven't done anything like this in a long time. Just forget that I'm your boss for now. That means by calling me by my first name and not ' Mr. Kaiba' all the time," Seto said in a calm tone as he looked down at her as he dried her glasses and set them carefully on the towel next to him.

" Alright Mr.- I mean Seto... Be careful with that bowel it was my mom's favorite," she said in a worried tone as he took a firm hold of the glass bowel.

" I have careful hands don't worry," he said and placed the bowel away from the counter edge.

" So where's Mokuba?" she asked sparking up a conversation with her boss.

" He's over at a friends house," he answered and he reached for another plate after Victoria rinsed the dish.

" Well that's good. But he will be sad that he is going to miss out on a yummy dinner," she grinned and she nudged him softly and for a split second Seto was actually having a fun time in a long time. He even smiled a real smile for the first time in years. Victoria gave a small laugh and she looked at Seto who was unconsciously smiling warmly.

" You know Seto... You should smile more often. You have a really nice smile. And you know what you aren't so mean once you lighten up a bit," she smiled and he looked down at her.

" How can she make me drop my guard so fast? She makes me actually feel like a normal person instead of a cold hearted CEO. She treats me as if I weren't her boss at all, I feel weird now," he thought to himself as the two continued washing dishes. " I should get my hopes up so fast. She probably would prefer someone whom she doesn't work with, in this case work for. She probably has a bunch of guys like me after her affection."

" there all done," she smiled as she drained the soapy water from the sink.

" Thank you for helping me Seto," she said softly which sent small shivers down Seto's back.


	2. Chapter 2

hey everyone thanks for reading my story:) I hope you guys like it so far:P the actual story isn't going to get good until like the fourth chapter or so. but please review and tell me what you think send me a message if you don't want to leave a review that's totally fine by me:D now on to the story:D Also just to point out. i don't mean to make Victoria a Mary sue character. I'm basing her of myself just thought to tell you:)

* * *

After dinner and the story telling,everyone started to pack up and leave.

" Well I should get going I have a plane to catch in the morning," Sam said getting his coat on.

" Your leaving so soon? Why don't you stay for a few more days?" Victoria asked and Sam ruffled her brown hair.

" I gotta get back to chasing tornadoes Vicky," he laughed and gave her one last hug.

" Yeah, the team would be lost without us. You should come home sometime for old time sake," Dusty smiled as he gave his sister a hug.

" I hope I can. I miss everyone back home. Tell them all I said hi including Aunt Meg," she smiled and he nodded his head.

" Yes, ma'am,' he chuckled and she knocked his hat forward.

" Now get out of here you brat," she laughed and he laughed on his way out the door.

" Well it was nice seeing you Victoria. I'll come and visit as much as I can," Sam said giving his sister one last hug.

" I hope so Sam, I'll see ya in the future I hope and don't get sucked up into a twister please. I like to have all my brother alive and well," she chuckled nervously and he nodded his head.

" Understood, see ya later bye!" she called out and they got into the cab with Dusty.

Victoria closed the door and walked into the kitchen where Seto was trying to clean up for her.

" Ya know you don't have to clean up," she smirked as she started to put leftovers away.

" Oh but I want too," he said as he looked over at the secretary. She smiled softly to herself as they two worked in silence.

" When's your birthday may I ask," Seto said sparking up a conversation.

" My birthday is Saturday why," she asked giving him a sideways glance as she smirked.

" I was just wondering," he sighed and continued doing what he was.

A little bit later after the food was put away and everything was cleaned up, Seto started to pack up.

" Thank you for your help," Victoria said in a soft tone as she helped Seto with his jacket.

" I do plan on getting to know you a bit more," he smirked as he looked down at her in a some what kind way.

" Good luck with that. I'm the master when it come to being silent," she smiled and she somewhat pushed him out the door.

" Have a good night Seto," she said in a tired way and gave him a smile that practically melt his heart.

" good night Victoria," he purred and he walked to his Mercedes.

Once she shut the door Tyler was leaning against the living room entrance with his arms crossed.

" I don't think so,' he stated in a low strict tone.

" What?" she asked as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

" You know what. Don't get to attached to that man. I see how you both look at each other. He like you it's plan to see that. I know you are starting to fall for him too. All the guy wants is to get inside your pants, lead you on and dump you for someone else that's how all rich guys like him want out of someone so kind and caring. That's all he wants out of you. I don't want you to become his call girl when ever he feels... frisky if you catch what I mean," He said and she blushed.

" He's not like Trevor. Trevor was always full of himself. Yeah okay Seto is like that but he knows when to quit the act and actually be human for once. He is trying to warm up to me even after about five years of working with each other. So don't judge people until you get to know them better Tyler. That's why you can get a girlfriend your expectations are way to high for any girl that you try to date," she countered and he sighed.

" I just don't want to see you get hurt Victoria. I will give him a piece of my mind if he ever decides to hurt you. He knows now that if he messes with you he has to answer to your older brothers and it won't be pretty," Tyler threatened.

" Tyler. I know what I am doing. I'm not a little kid anymore. I know you are only saying that in order to protect me and I'm grateful for that but sometime soon I'm gonna have to face this on my own, you know you can't protect me forever. I won't get hurt," she chuckled and disappeared up the stairs.

" I hope your sure about this Victoria," he mumbled to himself as he watched his sister climb the stairs into her room.

The next day...

" Good morning Mr. Kaiba," Victoria said in a bright tone. Seto made an attempt to give her a smile that morning.

"Good morning Victoria," he said as he picked the files off her desk and started to look through them.

" Did you have a good night after I left," he asked without taking his eyes off the files in front of him.

" yes, I just went to bed after you left. I feel a lot better then I did yesterday," she smiled as she typed on her laptop.

" I;m glad to hear that... Anyways I will be in my office. Make sure you come and get me when my meeting comes around," he noted and she nodded her head.

" of course," she breathed and he disappeared into his office.

" Well at least he isn't in his usual moods," she noted to herself as she smiled. " I think he has changed a bit since last night. At least he's not snapping at me this early in the morning."

Shaking her head she continued answering calls making appointment. Around noon Seto's meeting came around. With a small knock she entered his office.

" Mr. Kaiba, your meeting is coming up," she said softly and he turned around to face her from his picture window.

" Alright, time to deal with the crabby old men," he sighed and she giggled quietly.

" Well those old men are the one increasing your business,' she said as he packed up his suit case for the meeting.

" your right about that," he noted as he walked towards her.

" Would you like me to accompany you on your meeting. It's pretty important meeting," she said as he closed his office door.

" If you want," he said and she stopped him.

" Your tie is crooked," she said and began straightening it out to make him more presentable.

" Way does she do this all the time? Does she think I can't keep myself formal?" he thought as she was smiling warmly fixing his tie and jacket. Flattening the top of his dress coat, sent small chills across his chest with her touch.

"Alright, let's get going... Sorry about that. I have a tendency to be a neat freak when it comes to cloths," she stated as they went into the elevator.

" It's fine, just so you know. You are actually the first woman I let to touch me in a long time. Most women try to force themselves on to me," he began and she gave a small chuckle.

" I guess I know my boundaries," she said sweetly and looked up to the floor counter.

" Your not like other woman. You know when to stop," he stated and she gave him a sideways glance.

" Your the same. Remember at that Charity ball I attended with you a few weeks ago. All of the guys there could stay away," she laughed and he looked down at her.

" Really?" he asking surprise and she nodded her head.

"Yup, you never noticed until I told you," she stated and he looked away.

It was silent the rest of the way to the conference room where about ten older men sat arguing amongst themselves.

" Gentlemen please calm yourself at the time. And let us get this meeting done and over with," Victoria said in a formal way.

Seto made his way to the front of the table and began the meeting.

One hour later, all of the older men including Seto were arguing. Victoria sat in the back and she had enough of the yelling.

" Gentlemen I know it's not my place to talk but please talk in a normal tone instead of screaming at each other like idiots. Mr. Kaiba's schedule is tight so please come to a conclusion. Mr. Yuma, I know you are looking for a bit of respect and credit for your department. Mr. Kaiba would be glad to offer one-eighth of the credit from his games to you since you are the many reason people by the games. Music is most important in these situations, Since Mr. Usagi could not attend this meeting I will be responsible for organizing the future events since that is my job as a secretary," Victoria went on. Seto stood amazing as he listened to his secretary take charge in whipping older men into shape.

" With that, does anyone have anything to add? Mr. Kaiba? Do you have anything to add?" she asked looking up at him from the table.

" N-No, nothing at all you pretty much said everything I wanted to say," he breathed still in shock on how professional is secretary actually was.

"Now then, I do think that this meeting is over with," she concluded and everyone stood up.

"Thank you Ms. Kohl, you should be a secretary. No ordinary secretary could out shine Seto Kaiba at these meeting," Mr. Chester said with a warm hand shake.

" Well I do have a bit of debate in my blood. But I assure you that I was not trying to out shine anyone. No one was listening so I decided to take charge," she said in a small giggle.

" Well if anything, you would be a very good addition into the business world young lady," he added with a dry chuckle.

" Well I'm more of a weather girl then anything," she laughed and he walked away.

" He's right you know," Seto said into her ear and she quickly turned around.

" I'm sorry for taking over your meeting. I couldn't take it anymore," she said in a low apologetic tone.

" It's okay, frankly I was getting tired of it as well," he said and she smiled.

" Come on then, we have more things to do instead of standing around here like idiots. Come on," she laughed and she headed towards the door. Seto Followed with his suit case in hand and one hand in his pocket.

At the end of the day around 7:30pm Victoria started to pack up and clean up her work space. She had the rest of the night off and tomorrow off according to Seto. It was nice of him to let her have a day off on her birthday which was rare.

" Okay Mr. Kaiba, I'm leaving. Is there anything you want me to do before I leave," she asked poking her head into the dark office. Seto stood at the window with the moon shining slightly on him.

" yes there is one thing. Come over here for a minute," he said in a calm tone as he stared out his window. She quietly walked over to the window and looked out into the city.

" You know it really does pay off to be your secretary. Sometimes when your not here I usually sneak in here just to look out your window. You have an amazing view so count yourself lucky," she admitted with a faint blush coming over her cheeks. He smirked as he dug his hands into his pockets.

" I don't mind. As long as you don't snoop in my thinks I don't care," he said still smirking.

" So did you want me to do for you," she asked still looking sweetly out the large window.

" Nothing actually. I just wanted you to come over here and stand next to me. But I have something for you. Think of it as an early birthday present and some what of a appreciation gift," He said pulling three plane tickets to America, Oklahoma to be exact.

" these are for me?" she asked taking the tickets gently out of his hands.

" Yes but only one is yours. The other two are for my brother and I," he explained.

" Why would you have to go to Oklahoma? You have no business there," she pointed out and he shook his head.

" I'm going with you there. I want to see you in you natural habitat. We will be leaving Sunday morning at 7am. We will be taking my Jet there. I have already told your older brother Sam that the three of us are coming. Here is the address or location where your tornado chasing team will be waiting," Seto informed and Victoria was speechless.

" Mr. Kaiba-"

"Seto, your not working anymore," he smirked and she gave him a soft smile.

" Seto, thank you. I don't know what to say... but," she said and in one swift movement she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug snuggling her face into his left shoulder.

" I know you don't like hugs but this is my only way to say thank you," she said and he gave a small chuckle and wrapped her arms around her lower back, pulling her closer to him.

" Your welcome," he said quietly and she let go.

" Well I should get going before Tyler freaks out on me," she laughed as she wiped a single tear away from her eyes.

"yeah, I will see you tomorrow. Your brother invited me over for dinner again. My brother is coming also just so you know. He wants to with you a happy birthday as well," he smirked and she nodded his head.

" Okay then, I will see you tomorrow. Bye," she smiled and she started for the door.

" Have a good night Seto," she said in a soft whisper as she reached the door.

" You too Victoria," he whispered back and she walked out of the office and went home.


	3. Chapter 3

hey everyone:) it's me again. I have been working on this story all day while I was at school I get out of school on the 4th but I have exams on the last two days so I don't know when I will be able to post anytime soon next week. so if you like this story please reveiw or favorite it that would be awesome:P thank you and enjoy reading:D

* * *

Saturday morning Victoria woke up to Tyler's knock on her door.

" Morning sunshine," he smiled as he came in with breakfast.

" Morning," she yawned as she sat up in her full sized bed.

" I made your favorite," he stated and she looked down. There sat a fresh stack of pancakes, sunny side eggs and a butt load of bacon. She smiled and looked up at her brother.

" Thank you Tyler. You didn't have to do this for me," she pointed out and he shook his head.

" Hey it's not everyday that you turn twenty three. By the way I don't know if your boss told you or not. Him and his little brother are coming over for dinner. He gladly accepted the offer in a heartbeat," Tyler said stroking his small patch of hair on his chin. She nodded her head in agreement.

" I know, he told me before I left last night. By the way he gave me a ticket to go to Oklahoma. He's coming with also," she said and he nodded his head.

" Don't worry I already know. I can hold down the fort until you get home. Say hi to mom and dad if you get the chance to visit them," he smiled and walked out of her room to give his sister some privacy while she ate.

"Mom...Dad... I hope you guys are happy... I'm sorry," she prayed and continued eating her breakfast. After a quick shower Victoria got dressed and started to pack her suit case.

"The tickets are good for two weeks. Man I must be lucky to have him as a boss even though he can be a complete dick sometimes... What does he really have planned I wonder? I think he has something up his sleeve instead of just tagging along to chase tornadoes... But what will happen if he gets hurt or worse?" she contemplated in her head. Shaking the thoughts out of her head she continued packing.

-6pm-

Seto and Mokuba were at her house on time for dinner.

" Come on in you guys. Victoria is in the living room. I've been trying to make her sit in there since she keeps trying to help out with her dinner," Tyler laughed and Mokuba ran into the living room and jumped over the couch to sit next to the secretary.

" Happy Birthday Victoria!" he laughed and he gave her a hug.

" Why thank you kind sir. I'm glad you and your brother could come," she smiled and she looked behind herself to look at Seto.

" thank you for coming," she said and Mokuba looked at her before Seto could answer.

" Hey Victoria? Can you tell me a few stories? Seto said you were once a tornado chaser," Mokuba asked and Seto walked around the couch and sat next to his brother.

" Yes do tell. By the way Mokuba I failed to tell you that we are going on a little vacation with her to her hometown in Oklahoma," Seto smirked and Mokuba lit up.

" really? Then save the stories for the way there then," he laughed and then Tyler came walking in announcing dinner.

After dinner everyone got up and left.

" Make sure your at the airport before 7:30am, that way it would give us time to prepare," Seto informed and she nodded her head.

" Yes sir, I will be there on time," she said and gave him a playful salute.

" okay then. I will see you tomorrow morning," he said with a nod and he walked off to his car.

" I hope you know what you are doing. I'm only being nice to him for your sake," Tyler said as he crossed his arms.

" well it's the least I can do to make it up to him Tyler. Now come on drop the subject and go to bed I have a busy day tomorrow," she sighed with a smile on her face as she ran upstairs to her bedroom.

Early the next morning Victoria woke up and quickly took a shower and got something to eat before Tyler drove her to the airport. Yes she did have her license but Tyler wanted to drive her there to say good bye.

(at the airport)

" Ready to go?" Tyler asked as he helped his sister with her luggage.

"yup, if I'm missing something I'm sure Stacey won't mind lending me something," she smiled and She heard Mokuba call out to her.

" Hey Victoria over here," he smiled and she smiled back. Even though Mokuba was a teenager he was still adorable in his own way. He always made her day if she was upset about something, that something being his older brother picking on her again.

" I'm coming Mokuba I'm coming," she laughed and she put the suit case on the ground.

" Okay well, tell everyone I said hello and I hope they are doing just fine. Give Mom and Dad my regards too if you go to visit them," Tyler said hugging his little sister.

" of course I will, that's gonna be my first stop when I'm at home. I wish you can come too," she said in a sad tone.

' Oh don't worry about me Vicky. There was a reason why I left Oklahoma and I plan to stay away. Besides I don't like planes I can never trust them," he laughed trying to make his sister happy.

" Okay... I'll bring you a souvenir from home okay? See ya in two weeks," she said as she gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

" Okay see ya then. And be careful I like to see you home in one piece," he laughed and she waved to him as she trotted over to the two brothers.

" Ready?" Seto asked and they walked out to his private jet.

" oh yeah I'm ready," she said in a cheery tone and they boarded the jet.

Later that night..

It had to be about 10pm by the time Victoria fell asleep. Seto sat next to her typing on his laptop with a small dump in the air, Victoria's head slumped over and landed on his shoulder. Not know what to do he left her be, soon he was out like a light and rested his head on top of her's breathing in the scent of her hair. Mokuba laid across the couch watching T.V. He looked over at his brother and his secretary and noticed that both of them were leaning against each other asleep. With a smile Mokuba, stood up and made his way over to Seto's laptop. Saving whatever his brother was working on at the time he put it on hibernate and stuffed it in his laptop carrier and looked at the two sleeping.

" They do look like they would make a cute couple. In a way they are the same. She can be bossy and uptight like Seto but the two of them can both be kind and playful when they are near each other. Why can Seto admit that he likes her already," he thought to himself as he studied his brother and secretary.

"this is gonna be a very interesting vacation," he laughed at the thought.

" Might as well go to bed myself," he sighed and walked back to the couch.

The next day...

Seto was the first to wake up. His eyes flickered a bit until they decided to open. Looking down at the woman who had fallen asleep on his shoulder, he smirked and then rested his head again on her soft brown hair. She too woke up with a sigh.

" well I enjoyed it while it lasted," he thought and pretended to be asleep still. She lifted her head slightly just to know where she was then fell softly on he shoulder again.

"Morning,' Seto sighed and she looked up from his shoulder.

"Morning," she mumbled and snuggled some more to his shoulder.

" Hey look out your window," he pointed and she looked lazily out the small circular window.

"We're here," he sighed and she smiled sadly to herself.

"I'm home," she whispered to herself.

After the got off the jet, Victoria got a message from her brother Sam.

/ Welcome home brat! I left your truck in the parking lot. I'm sure you'll be able to find it with all the decorations all over it. We'll see ya soon kiddo/

She smiled and they three of them headed to the parking lot.

" Are we taking a cab?" Mokuba asked and Victoria shook her head.

" Nope. I'm driving, my brother just told me that he left my truck here," she smiled and looked for the big red Chevy pick-up truck with an extended seats. She spotted the truck from a mile away.

" Come on you guys," she called out and she raced to her truck. The keys were under the truck tire which was a secret hiding place in case she no spare key. Sam only knew the spot since it was his idea to make it a hiding place.

"here throw your things in the back I don't have much for room inside the truck," she said as she opened the driver side door to unlock the truck. Seto got into the passenger side and let Mokuba hop into the back.

"Seriously Sam you tall enough," she snapped as she adjusted her seat and mirrors.

" this is a nice truck," Seto commented as he buckled in.

" Thanks, I baby this bad boy since I first got it," she smiled and started the beast up.

" Still runs amazing, now lets get out of here. But first I gotta make a few pit stops," she said with a sad smile.

First they stopped at a flower shop where she had bought to boutiques of Freshly cut roses. She came out of the shop laughing and smiling.

" What are the flowers for?" Seto asked and she looked at him.

" the flowers are for my parents," she said in a sad tone and they headed for a small town out in the middle of no where. Stopping a few feet away from a cemetery she parked and turned the truck off.

"I'll be right back," she said as she collected the flowers off the seat between Seto and herself.

"okay.." Mokuba said and she stepped out of the truck and headed into the cemetery. Seto followed her with his eyes and noticed that she was crying somewhat. She stopped at a large tomb stone. Seto tilted his head as he studied her body language. She was clearly upset and emotional.

"Mokuba stay in the truck. I'll be right back," Seto said and got out before his brother could say anything.

Jogging across the gravel road he too headed into the cemetery. He walked towards Victoria who was sitting with her legs tucked to her chest with the flowers laying next to her.

Seto stood next to her and read what was on the tomb stone: Erica Kohl and Cal Kohl, Gone but never forgotten...

Seto looked at Victoria who was crying softly then back at the stone with the name carved into it.

" this must be your parents I take it," he stated and she said nothing.

" I'm sorry for your loss. I know how you must feel losing a loved one. I lost my real parents when I was pretty young then Mokuba and I were sent to the orphanage after our Father died in a freak car accident," Seto said sitting next to her. She still didn't speak. Seto looked at her and sighed.

" I'm sorry," he said and she gave out a "ha"

" why are you sorry? You never met them," she said with a shaky voice clearly she was crying.

" Well sometimes I'm not as cold hearted as people make me out to be," he pointed out and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his side rubbing her arm in a caring way.

" I promised Tyler I'd say hi for him. I just never thought it would be so hard to actually do it. I haven't visited them for a long time last time I saw them I was only nine years old. I saw them die right before my eyes. You wouldn't know what it would be like," She whimpered and she adjusted her position.

" You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he told her and she sighed.

" I'll probably tell you when the time is right," she whispered and he nodded.

" then take your time, I'll be here whenever you fell like talking," he said and she leaned against his shoulder.

" Why are you doing this?" she asked ending the silence between the two of them.

" what do you mean," he questioned as she looked up at him.

" How can you split your personality. One way your my boss who wouldn't care for my feelings and the next your like I've known you forever and your act like your my best friend," she said with a smile.

"I'm taking that as a good thing?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I was just wondering because you know what. I like this side of you. You act like you give a damn about me," she laughed and he gave a small chuckle.

" Yeah well I'm pretty good at hiding my feelings... Come on, we don't want to keep Mokuba and your friends waiting any longer," Seto said as he stood up and held his hand out to help her off the ground.

She grabbed his hand and she walked up to the stone, placing the two bouquets on the base of the stone and she kissed her hand and placed it on top of the stone. Seto held her hand and lead her away from the grave site. She looked back as she and Seto walked away. She wanted to stay for a while longer but she knew Seto was right. She didn't want to keep everyone waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

okay here is when the fun begins:P please review and tell me what you think no flames please i'm asking nicely. if you have flames for my story please send it in a PM message that way no one has to look at it adn enjoy the story thank you:P and also i want to thank kaitamis for being my first reviewer :P Sorry this chapter was late I had exams for the last two days and now I will be able to focus more on my story since I'm on vacation:P

I want to say that i'm sorry if this is to close to the movie, i'm doing this all by memory so please bare with me:3

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

" Okay Sam hang on there I think I fixed it!" Jacob called out from inside his blue van.

" I got it," he added and soon there was a sparked from behind the Doppler radar scanner that stood on top of the van. Sam pulled away after being shocked.

" Damn, this thing is useless," he cursed as he shook his hand.

" Sorry Sam," Jacob chuckled and Sam flipped a switch causing the radar to move side to side.

" wait! Jacob ( knocks on the ceiling of the van) that's good! GO give me readings," Sam barked and the van door slid open, revealing a curtain of colorful wires.

" Alright alright boss man hold your horses," he said as he disentangle himself from the wires then walking to a computer not far from the van.

" Which way you want it?" he asked and Sam stood up on the van.

" looks like the dry-line is stall... give me a sector scan west northwest, look at mid levels for rotation and increase the PRF," he answered as he looked out to the dark clouds forming overhead.

Over at the other older brother, Dusty, he was in his old school bus messing with music, trying to pick a song to listen to before going back to work.

He then started to sing along with one of his favorite songs before jumping out of the bus to look at his big speakers.

" What the hell did I tell you about my maps," Jimmy asked getting made at his partner.

" I didn't mess with your maps," Smith countered.

" Bull shit then why is there a grease stain through Wichita. Roll my maps after your done your done with them," Jimmy said tossing his rolled up maps on a hay bail.

Victoria had finally rolled into their set up area with a smile on her face and Seto sitting in the front seat while Mokuba was passed out in the back seat.

A few team members looked up at the truck. Victoria stopped and turned the truck off. Seto woke Mokuba up from the back and they all exited the truck.

" Hey I don't believe it!"

" Who's the beautiful woman coming towards us?"

" it's our crazy little sister!" Dusty chuckled and ran towards Victoria. Picking her off the ground and swung her in a circle.

" How ya doing Victoria." he chuckled as he set her on the ground.

" I'm doing good. Where's Sam?" she asked and he pointed towards the van.

" He's over by Doppler. It keeps breaking down and we're running out of grant money," he said in a low tone and she nodded her head.

" Okay, Hey Mokuba. Why don't you hang with Dusty. He can tell you all about the tornadoes and funny stories about them while I go and talk to Sam," she said and Mokuba nodded his head.

" Alright! Hey Seto you gonna join?" Mokuba asked looking at her older brother.

" No, I'm going to follow Victoria to talk to her brother," Seto said and he started to walk away.

" Alright. So Dusty what is a tornado exactly," Mokuba asked as he started the conversation up with Dusty.

" Well step into my office little man," Dusty chuckled.

" Oh and Dusty... don't traumatize the poor guy," Victoria said in a funny way as she tilted her head to the right.

" ha ha your funny,' he chuckled as he put a hand on the teen's shoulder in a brotherly way and led him to his bus as he explained what a twister really was and how they are created.

Seto and Victoria began walking to the van with Sam on top. Victoria glanced at a woman about Sam's age which was forty-five. She sat under a beach umbrella sipping on a glass of diet coke. The blond sitting under the umbrella watched Victoria with a ice look as she made her way over to her brother.

" I have a bad feeling about that woman sitting over there," Seto whispered into Victoria's ear. And she nodded her head.

" Oh yeah, I have a feeling that some shit is about to go down if she pisses me off," she whispered back and they stopped at the van.

" Hey Sam," Victoria said looking up at the man standing on top of the van.

" Hey you. I was wondering if you get here," he smiled and he jumped down to hug her.

" I'm pretty good at tracking you down," he smiled and Sam stuck his hand out to Kaiba.

" Nice to see you again Seto. I know you don't like people calling you by your first name but here we are on first name bases," Sam said shaking his hand.

" Alright, I understand," he nodded and they both let go.

" Hey want you to meet someone," Sam said as she pushed his sister towards the rich looking woman. Seto was right next to her the whole way.

" Victoria I want you to meet my girlfriend Anna Lockheart. Anna this is my younger sister Victoria the one I told you that works for Seto Kaiba," Sam said with a kind smile. The blond looked up from under her big hat and gave her a toothy smile.

" Hi," she said with a sweet tone which made Victoria uneasy.

" Hi," Victoria responded as she gave her a fake smile.

" Wow I never thought I would ever meet Sammy's little sister I was expecting to see a cute little girl but I never thought I would meet a young adult. Sammy she's adorable," she commented with a giggle.

" I'll show you adorable," she hissed in her head as she tensed up after Sam removed his hand.

Seto looked down at his secretary and noticed that she looked like she was about to kick the living hell out of the woman in front of her. He placed a hand on her side and pulled her close to him so she would try to calm down. Seto whispered in her ear and nodded her head.

" This is a pleasant surprise. I didn't think the young Seto Kaiba would be coming with your sister," she said eying Seto up. Victoria glared at her.

" He wanted to come. He needed to get away from work anyways," she snapped and Anna looked at her surprised including Sam who never thought his baby sister would take up a attitude.

" Well are you full of attitude. You don't want to give me that since we barely know each other," she said in a innocent way and Victoria scoffed.

" Alright that's enough you two. To change the subject, it's Dorthy," Sam said and Victoria looked up at him.

" Dorthy... what about her," she asked and he smiled.

" she's here," he answered and a smile creep across the young twenty three year old.

"Show me," she said and they all walked to the back of Sam yellow dodge truck. Sam untied a rope and took the blanket off the machine.

" I can;t believe you did it," she breathed and Sam chuckled.

" we built four of them," he stated.

" she work?"

Sam took down the tail gate and helped Victoria into the back.

" thought it would be a good birthday present to be here for her first time out," he smiled up at the brunette.

The team including Mokuba started walking over making comments about Dorthy.

" how sweet is that? Victoria's concept man. She's extreme man it came from her brain," Dusty chuckled and Victoria smiled.

" I had a hand in it. It's mainly Sam's idea," Victoria admitted.

" wow it's amazing... what the hell is it," Anna asked crossing her arms.

" It's a weather instrument for studying tornadoes, it's the first one we have ever made," Sam said looking at his girlfriend.

" It's exciting. Scientist have been trying study tornado for decades but no one has been able to take scientific measurements from inside the funnel. We have no idea how a tornado actually works and this is what Dorthy is going to do," Victoria stated and Anna shook her head.

" How?" she asked and Sam smiled.

" We put her up inside a tornado and once inside she releases hundreds of these small sensors that measure the tornado simultaneously," Sam said as he opened the container holding the sensors almost hitting Victoria in the face. He handed one sensor to Anna whom almost handed it back once given it.

" You see Anna its like this. These sensors go up the funnel and radio back information about the internal structure. Wind velocity, flow way symmetries. We can learn more about a tornado in 30 seconds then in the past 30 years, We'll be able to get a profile of a tornado for the first time ever," Victoria listed off.

" And what can that do," Anna asked looking up at the secretary.

" if we knew how a tornado really worked we could design a new warning system," Victoria answered quickly.

" Don't we have tornado warning already," she asked looking at her boyfriend.

" their not good enough, no where near good enough. Warning now days are about five minutes. If we can get Dorthy to work that can be increased to fifteen minutes," Sam stated, " it give people a chance to get to safety," Victoria added and everyone cheered.

" At least that what these guys are trying to do," she smiled and Seto her by the hips and helped her off the truck. Sam jumped off and looked at Dorthy.

" I can't believe you actually did it," Victoria said looking at her brother proudly.

" Well we all did it not just me Vic," he chuckled as he gave Victoria a hug.

" How would you get it in the tornado," Anna asked as she interrupted the moment.

" Well we gotta put it in the damage path then get out of there before it sucks you up as well," Victoria said.

" excellent, Sam we got major action! Hanna said that the cabin has broke and that the towers are 70 miles up the dry line," Stacy said looking at the team leader. Sam looked at Victoria and she nodded her head.

" Alright let's go," she said and Sam slammed his tailgate.

Everyone ran around like mad men around the settlement and scattered to get in their vehicles.

"Victoria, follow behind Dusty," Sam barked as he jumped into his truck.

" Alright, guys get in. Dusty let's go your always the last one come on," Victoria called out as she hurried Seto and Mokuba into her truck.

" I know, shut up," Dusty snapped and he threw his belongings into his bus and closed the door.

They sped out of the area and sped down the road.

" Hey Jimmy... can we do better than the thirty?" Sam asked over the radio

" um no... not for a while. We better wait until we pass Rodger's creek," Jimmy responded as he flipped through his maps.

" this is kind of interesting. I'm glad I tagged along," Seto commented as he held onto the 'oh shit bar' hanging over his head. Victoria laughed and Mokuba was terrified on how fast and risky Victoria was driving to keep up with her team.

" This was an everyday thing," she laughed and she sped up even more. Soon a line of vans with satellite dishes came rolling up to Victoria's truck, going the same speed as she was. Victoria looked and it was a man in a olive green button up shirt and hat. His name was Jack Miller.

" Jack... son of a bitch," Victoria snapped as she continued looking at the man.

" Who's that," Seto asked looking over at the man.

" Jack Miller, he's a night crawler...My brother and him started off in the same lab and Jack got himself some corporate sponsors. He's in it for the money and not for the science. He has all the latest gadgets but no instincts and he doesn't have Dorthy," Victoria said and she grinned. Jack's van sped up and so did his team.

" He Sam I think we have piggies," William said over the radio and Sam looked in his rear view mirror at the upcoming line of cars.

" Hey Sam, you come back," Victoria asked over the radio.

" Hey glad your still with us back there," he laughed.

" Yeah, why is Jack here," she asked in a irritated tone.

" I have no idea but I'm sure he's asking himself the same question about you," Sam responded.

Honk. Honk

" Oh shit hang on," Victoria snapped and the last car was pushing her off the road and into a ditch covered with pipes.

" God Damn! Son of a BITCH!" Victoria cursed and she pulled over popping a tire.

" God damn it!" she yelled in frustration, " You guys okay?"

Seto and Mokuba looked at each other and nodded.

" Sorry about that. Sam! Jack's lackeys made me go into a ditch and now I have a flat tire," Victoria said over the radio.

" Okay I guess we can let this one go. I'm on my way back," he said and Victoria put her caller back on the hook.


	5. Chapter 5

hey everyone:D I decided to put my own little scene in this story and I think i did pretty good with it. I was going to save the ending part of this chapter for the last chapter but I had to throw it in:3 anyways tell me what you think about it i like the reviews and thank you for the reviews I already have:D enjoy the camping scene XD

* * *

" We'll fix your truck in the morning. There's a pit stop not far from here," Sam said as he looked at his sister.

" Okay, what are we gonna do now," she asked and Sam looked around.

" I think it would be good to camp out right now. I now your guest wouldn't like that but it would be good to relax after this. There's a spot big enough to park. We will be able to temporarily fix the tire," Sam said looking at the popped tire on the ground.

" What are our marching orders boss," William asked and Sam looked a him.

" We're gonna camp out for the night. It would give us some time to relax since we have been on edge for a while," Sam said and he nodded.

" Alright. Okay guys let's pack up and find a place to camp. Sam told me that there isn't a place to far where we can all settle down," William called out and Sam started putting a temporary tire on just so Victoria could drive to the camp out.

" I'll follow behind you Sam," Victoria said and he nodded.

" Okay the others know the way there. Jimmy will lead," Sam said and he got into his truck.

" where are we going now," Mokuba asked as he looked at the secretary.

" We're gonna go camp out for the night," Victoria said in a quiet and tired tone.

" Alright," Mokuba said quietly and they all drove slowly for the sake of Victoria's truck to the settling area.

Later that night...

Sam dropped a big arm load of fire wood near the fire and Sat next to Seto.

" Ah, nice to relax for two minutes finally," Sam sighed and Seto kept glancing at his secretary.

" Yeah," he mumbled as he continued glancing at Victoria. Sam looked at him and studied how he watched his little sister.

" Ya know, if you like her. Go and tell her. Better now then after someone else catches her," Sam said as Anna came curled up to his side.

" I-I don't like her. She's my secretary. It would be a little weird to date her while she works for me," Seto said raising an eye brow.

" Yeah but that doesn't mean anything," Sam said and he wrapped an arm around Anna.

" it means a whole lot. I mean think about what it would do to my reputation. I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea about her. I know that if we do start going out. I know people would start spreading rumors about her sleeping with me just to get promotions. But... your right about me caring for her, ever since she invited me over for dinner that night you all came over to her house, I was able to be treated like a normal person. She actually tried to lighten me up and to be honest it worked. I can talk to her better then I was before. I got to see the other side of her since then. I actually feel like I have a friend for once," Seto said looking at Victoria who looked back, smiled and waved sweetly.

" you know my sister can be a pain once in a while. She is probably the most stubborn of the family but that comes from our Dad's side of the family. But she is best little sister anyone could ask. Any man would be lucky to have her and to be honest with you. I think she would be the perfect girl for you. She's someone you could count on even if she's not there next to ya. She will go to hell and back for anyone she loves including you. The night I met you I kind of spied on you two while you were in the kitchen Tyler was with me and you know what. I have never seen my sister be so happy and relaxed near any man especially you. After what happened to her and Trevor I didn't think my sister would actually recover from that," Sam said and that caught Seto's attention.

" What happened to her?" he asked out of curiosity.

" She was in a serious relationship with a guy name Trevor, the two went to high school together and he was the bull headed, hot shot quarter back of the football team. After about three years of dating Trevor got broad of Victoria and he ran off and cheated on her with the head cheerleader that would open her legs for anyone. Once the slut came up to Victoria and said that Trevor got her pregnant, it all went downhill. Victoria got into a fight with her and won. She went to Trevor who admitted that he cheated and them continued to call her cruel and horrible names. Well she got so pissed off and picked a fight with him, he was bigger and stronger then her and yet I don't know how she was able to kick his ass and made him the laughing stock of the whole town. He then started spreading rumors about her and well he had nine pissed off older brothers after her throat and once we taught him a lesson or two he took back everything he ever said about Victoria and we have never seen his ugly face again... Victoria was so hurt she was in depression for year until she moved to Domino City and started working for you, and she told me that working for you gave her something else to think about than that Jerk of an Ex-boyfriend of her's so in a way I have to thank you for that," Sam said and patted Seto on the back in a very brotherly way.

" I have another question... I know this must be a sensitive subject but what happened to your parents? Earlier we stopped at a cemetery to visit your parents grave. I have never seen Victoria cry like that it actually almost made me cry to tell you the truth," he said and Sam gave him a sad look.

" Our parents were sucked up into an F5 tornado... the deadliest one of all time. Victoria was only nine if I remember correctly I was only in my late twenties when this happened. Our parents saw that our safe house door was starting to get lose and that wanted to keep it shut, in the end the tornado won and they were killed. Victoria almost ran up the stairs of the bunk house just to save them, Luckily I grabbed her at the late minute otherwise she wouldn't be here. After the storm we went to our Aunt Megs house where we all stayed at until most of us were able to get jobs and a place of our own. So we had to grow up fast except for Collin and Chris, Kenny, Brian, Max and Victoria. Once Victoria turned twelve she spent her summer vacations with me and Dusty chasing tornado. She wanted to learn more about them and find a way to save other kids parents and save them grief she had to suffer losing mom and dad," Sam said and Anna snuggled closer to him.

" So that's why... thanks," Seto said and stood up.

" I'm going to talk to her for a little bit," he said and walked over to Victoria who was getting the truck ready for sleeping.

" Hey, You and Mokuba can take the inside of the truck to sleep. As for me I'm going to sleep back here and star gaze. Your more than welcome to join me," she said with a smile as she looked at her boss who was looking at her kindly but not saying a word.

" You okay?" she asked as she threw a few pillows into the back. All of a sudden Seto pulled her into a hug.

" I'm sorry..." he whispered," only for a little while."

Victoria didn't know why he was hugging her or why he was sorry but she pushed the questions away and she wrapped her slender arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

" why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong," she whispered as she stood on her toes just to match his height so he didn't need to bend down as much.

" I know but..." he wanted to say it but he didn't want to change what he had with her.

" But?" she urged.

" Nothing forget about it," he said and he snuggled his face into her neck and breathed in her scent of pomegranates and wild berries.

Mokuba cleared his throat and said, " Sorry to interrupt but I'm gonna go and sleep in Dusty's bus. I hope you guys don't mind."

" no we don't mind you can go right ahead," Seto said as he held onto Victoria's waist.

" alright then good night," he said and walked away.

" good night Mokuba,' Victoria smiled and then looked up at Seto.

" Come on, let's go make some smores," she smiled and she led Seto by the hand back to the fire pit.

The two sat next to each other as they roasted marshmallows on a stick.

" I never made one of these before to be honest," Seto said with a smirked and Victoria almost fell sideways.

" You never did this before? Not even over a stove?" she asked in disbelief and he shook his head.

" wow, I'm gonna have to teach you how now," she smiled as she started preparing her smores.

" Okay the best way to make a smore is to get the marshmallow golden brown," she said as she took her's off the fire and onto the chocolate and gram cracker.

" then place zi mallow on the cracker and chocolate," she said in a goofy tone.

" then take the other cracker and place it on top of the mallow and take your stick out... squish it and walla. You have a smore," she smiled and took a bite.

" here try a bite and see if you like it," said said handing him her smore.

After taking a bite and chewing Seto looked at her.

" That tastes amazing!" he mumbled with his mouth full.

" See I told ya it was good," she said taking the treat out of his hands before he ate the rest of it.

After eating about three each Seto noticed some mallow on Victoria's chin.

" You saving that for later?" he asked and she looked at him.

" Saving what," she asked giving him a funny look.

" this," he said as he wiped the gooey marshmallow off her chin. Once he touched her face like that. She felt her cheeks turn red.

" Alright, I think we should all hit the hay I know I am," Sam said as he stretched.

" Yeah we do to. Busy day tomorrow," Victoria said as she stood up and then helped Seto off the ground.

" good night everyone," Victoria said as she and Seto walked over to the truck.

" good night Victoria. Sweet dream," Sam said as he and Anna went into their tent.

" So is that offer still up for grabs,' Seto asked as Victoria climbed the tail gate.

" If you want? I can share," she said and he climbed over the tailgate to join her. Victoria took her shoes off and climbed under her blankets, Seto did the same and lad next to her.

" Thank you for letting me come," Seto said as the two looked up at the stars.

" Your welcome," she smiled and he looked at her.

" Her eyes are so beautiful in the moon light," he thought to himself. He felt his cheeks turn a very light pink. She looked to her left at him and noticed the way he was looking at her.

" what?' she whispered which sent chills throughout Seto's body.

" Your eyes... their beautiful..." he said studying her eyes deeply.

" t-thank you," she said giving him a shy smile.

Seto took his hand and brushed it over her cheek causing her to blush even more. Seto's heart pounded as he looked at her more.

" I want to kiss her but I'm not sure how she will react," he thought and she touched his hand she sat up and took his hand into her small gentle hands. She placed her hand into his and noticed how big his hand really were. Seto sat up and scooted closer to her to a point where his left arm was crossing her back supporting himself. He intertwine their fingers together and she looked at him their faces just inches apart. Seto leaned in to kissed her lightly but she was shying away.

" do shy away Victoria," he whisper and she looked down at his hand.

" I'm sorry... it's just I've never kissed anyone since..." she said in a sad tone.

" Don't worry... I already know. Just to let you know I would never do that to you. That Trevor guy never knew what he lost. He lost the most beautiful, smart, kind, strong woman in the whole world. I'm lucky to have you as an employee and as s best friend," he said and she looked at him with a sad smile.

" really?' she asked and Seto nodded his head.

" really," he assured as he laid her back down and he leaned in and kissed her slowly and passionately not wanting to rush her. He broke the kiss and looked down at her.

" You have no idea how long I wanted to do that," he whispered and she laughed.

" I can imagine," she smiled and he laid down next to her and she snuggled up against his left side. Seto wrapped an arm around her waist and played with her soft short brown hair. She laid on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

" good night Victoria," Seto purred and she snuggled closer.

" good night... Seto," she said in a whispered, giving him one last kiss she fell asleep


	6. Chapter 6

hey everyone I just thought to let you know that this might be the only chapter I will be able to post for a while. I have limited internet which sucks so please be nice to me for the time being:P please review and I hope you like this chapter:)

* * *

The next morning Victoria woke up with Seto's arms wrapped around her waist and him snuggle up behind her as she laid on her side. She rolled over carefully and snuggled against his chest while the events that happened last night played over and over in her head.

" Good morning," Seto mumbled and she looked lazily up at him.

" good morning," she sighed and he smirked.

" I think it's about time we get up," he moaned and she snuggled closer.

" Can't we just stay like this. I don't want to get up," she said and he chuckled.

" I wish but we got the day ahead of us," Seto sighed with a smirk.

" raise and shine everyone. Time to get up," Sam called out as he banged on a pan with a metal spoon.

" You keep banging on the on that pan I will throw that spoon at you Sam," Dusty called out as he tripped out of the bus.

Victoria and Seto sat up rubbing their eyes.

" looks like some one got comfortable," Sam grinned as Victoria looked at him.

" yeah I was comfortable until a certain blond woke us up," Victoria grunted and Sam grinned.

" Well breakfast is almost ready so get up," he said and walked way.

" I'm going back to sleep," Seto said and flopped under the blankets.

" ah ah ah if I'm up you have to be up too," Victoria chuckled as she tried to take the blankets away.

" no... Victoria no stop. I'm not a morning person," he grumbled and she crawled under neither the cover and kissed him multiple times.

" Now will you get up," she asked and he looked at her.

" Do I get another kiss," he asked as if he was negotiating with her.

" hmm, okay just one," she said and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply which caught Seto off guard. When he realized how she was kissing him he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him.

" Okay dragon boy, calm yourself," she cooed and she pulled the blankets off.  
" Time to get up," she said and kissed him quickly on the cheek before standing up.

" Oh your hair is so majestic Victoria. I love it," Dusty chuckled as he peek over his goggles and Victoria fluffed her hair up in a snobby way.

" I know it's more beautiful than your Dusty," she said with sarcasm and waited for Seto. The rest of the team got a chuckle out of her comment including Seto.

Once breakfast was over and done with Victoria ran behind her truck to get into something better to wear.

" AH AH! What do you think your doing," she snapped as Seto tried sneaking around the truck to see her.

" Well after last night I wouldn't have thought you would mind," he said and she glared at him playfully.

" Well last night we were only kissing. If you kept it up it would have went further. But turn around," she said making a circle rotation and he rolled his eyes as he did as he was told. Seto crossed his arms and listened.

" You know if-" he started and she cut him off.

" Ah! Don't start talking about it!" she said pointing her finger at him and he sighed.

Seto shook his head and waited for the small Burnett to change, hearing a a few snapped here and there but that was because she was securing her bra.

" Okay I'm done," she chirped as she finished putting her shirt on, Seto turned quickly to she her and only caught a small glance at her stomach. She wore a gray shirt that was loose under to breast line and went just below her butt ( it was the kind of shirt that you could wear with leggings), medium green skinny jeans, a pair of Durango moccasins. Her hair quickly was brushed down but flipped at the tips.

" thank you for guarding me. You might want to change out of that. I don't want you lookin all gnarly now can I," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

" did I just sense a tad southern accent of yours?" he asked with a smirk.

" Maybe," she smiled and she added a wink. Seto smirked again and began changing into something a bit casual.

" Okay time to get that tire fix so we can catch up to Jack and his lackeys," Sam said and Victoria nodded her head.

" Alright guys let's pack it up and move out! That mean you too Anna," Victoria called out and she started to roll up her blanket and straightened out the luggage in the back as well.

Later that afternoon...

Victoria drug the flattened tire out from the back of her brother Dusty's bus and rolled it towards the filthy man walking towards the trio near her truck.

Handing a greasy pamphlet over to Seto who took it with only two fingers.

" How long will this take?" Victoria asked as she rolled the tire over to the mechanic.

" oh ten or fifteen tops," he said wiping his hand with an old rag.

" Sounds good thank you," she said with a smile and took the pamphlet out of her somewhat boyfriend's hands.

" Doesn't that guy know who I am?' Seto sneered as he stood next to the small brunette.

" Well Seto you gotta understand, this is the country side of America. The only news we get out here is over radio and T.V," Victoria said and kissed him on the cheek. "besides no one really duels out here anyways." she added as she read the pamphlet.

" I can imagine," he said quietly and he looked around.

" Hey guys I'm gonna go over by the others for a while okay," Mokuba said as he pointed over towards Sam's truck where everyone was gathered around talking on where to head for next. Seto nodded his head and Mokuba trotted over to the group. Victoria and Seto leaned against her truck as Victoria read the pamphlet. She soon over heard the conversation that her brother's rival was having with a new crew.

She looked up and listened in more.

" and inside she hold hundreds of these sensors that radio information about a tornado," Jack said holding a cube similar to their sensors that they created.

" Seto hold this," she said in deadly tone and she stormed over to Jack's SUV.

Sam noticed his sister stalking her way over.

" Victoria.." Sam called out and she glared at him.

" Why didn't you tell me," she snapped and she walked faster.

" Victoria don't-" Sam called out and Victoria ignored him. Seto knowing that his girlfriend was pissed off walked fast to catch her but he was already to late. Victoria jogged her way over and gave Jack a hard punch in the head.

" You son of a bitch, did you think I wouldn't find out about this HUH?!" Victoria hissed as she grabbed the older man by the collar and pushed him against his "D.O.T. 3" machine.

" get this girl off of me," Jack called out as she rammed him against the machine again. About five guys pulled her away from Jack and pushed her into Dusty.

" What is the matter with you?!" Jack hissed as if he really had no idea what she was pissed out about.

" You stole my brother's design you son of a bitch!" she snapped as she lunged at him again, landing one hit on him.

" The hell are you talking about," he asked and Dusty held a firm grip on his sister's arms.

" Dorthy... You took her you damn thief," she hissed and he smirked.

" Ah I see you want to take credit for my design," he said in a snobby way.

" You lair, she was our idea and you know it," Victoria hissed again as she gave him her pissed off death glare.

" Unrealized idea, unrealized," he said still holding a smug smile of his.

" That ain't worth shit," she snapped and came after him again.

" Alright! Alright, break it up guy! Get a grip on yourselves. We all know he will never get that thing up in the air," Sam said holding his sister's shoulders.

" Well then let me enlighten you people... this thing has satellite com-link, has on-board plus Doppler, exact real time... So stick around, because the days of you guys sniffing the dirt are over," he said and frowned at the statement and started walking away.

" let's see who get's there first PAL," Victoria sneered and he turned around.

" and by the way I really enjoy your brother Kenny's news reports," Jack laughed and so did his entire team.

" You slim! I'm not done with you yet! Come here!" Victoria snapped as she threatened to punch him again but her team almost drug her away.

" Get your hands off of me! Okay! Okay Fine!" she said as she practically ripped her limbs away from the older team member.

" Damn," she said as she walked away kicking at the dirt in frustration.

" Hey I'm sorry I know I should have told you," Sam said as he forced his sister to stop and look at him.

" We better get Dorthy out there before I leave next week," she growled and began walking away pissed off.

" Victoria are you okay? I never seen you act like that before," Seto said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

" Yeah I'm fine," she huffed and he shook his head.

" Are you sure," he questioned as he raised his eye brow.

" Yes, why don't you go inside and get something for us to drink I'm gonna stay out here and get some air after what happened," She said as she took in a deep breath.

" Alright, what do you want," he asked and she looked up at him.

" Anything is fine," she said and he nodded his head.

" Don't get into any fights while I'm gone," he said and jogged into the diner.

Victoria stood outside looking up at the cloudy sky.

Meanwhile inside the Diner...

" Hey Sam I'm don't get what's wrong with your sister. She wacko, she;s crazy. You might want to keep a short leash on her," Jack said as he stopped the older brother int eh diner.

" She's not my problem right now. She's yours," Sam said and started walking away but Jack stopped him again.

" By the way, the storm is gonna be bigger than we thought, we got maysos from Brown county to Logan," Jack stated in a whisper.

" Sharing info with me," Sam said raising his eyebrows.

" Well I just thought you could tell me which way you and your gang were going," Jack said with a smirk.

" East... to the counter," he said and watched as the young CEO walked in and up to the counter.

" Three waters to go please," Seto ordered and Sam came walking up next to him.

" wow, nothing changes does it," he muttered and Seto caught it.

" What do you mean?" Seto asked and Sam looked at him.

" Jack is going to wait and see what my sister does... Coffee to go please," Sam said as he pulled out a few dollar bills.

" He's gonna wait and see what she does? Why?" Seto questioned in a kind of pissed off way.

Back outside...

Victoria was calm and listened to the quiet thunder of the skies. She bent down and grabbed a hand full of dirt and picked out the bigger rocks out of it. She let the dirt seep through her small hand and the wind went a different direction she was standing. She looked in that direction then back up to the sky. Again back in the Diner...

" So your telling me, my girlfriend can see what a storm is thinking," he questioned as his waters were set in front of him.

" Something like that... You want some gum?" Sam said offering Seto a piece, Seto shook his head.

" our Aunt Meg use to call her the human barometer," he said as he stuck a piece of gum in his mouth.

" well she never really told me anything about her past jobs like this one," Seto pointed out and Sam poured some creamer into his coffee.

" Hey if you need to take a piss you might want to do it now because there aren't many places to stop once we get rolling," Sam said and Seto kept his mouth shut. Grabbing his waters after he paid for them, then paid for Sam's coffee.

" We're together," he said and walked out with his waters to go find Mokuba and Victoria.

Outside Victoria played in the dirt until Dusty came walking up behind her.

" Hey Squirt," he smirked and looked up at the sky to see what Victoria was starring at it.

" We're going green, start packing up" she said and he nodded his head.

" Okay I'll tell the others," he said and jogged away towards the team. Victoria followed shortly after.

Everyone started running around and getting into their cars.

" Mokuba! Your riding with Dusty and Anna! Seto your driving my truck and follow behind Dusty you'll be safe back there! I'm riding with Sam... Alright guys pack it up we're out of here" Victoria called out as she tossed him the keys and ran to Sam's yellow truck.

" I'm driving," Sam said as he put his jacket on and Victoria hopped into the passenger seat.

" Alright let get going," Jack said from inside the diner as he watched Sam and Victoria speed out of the diner along with their team hot on their tails.

" HAHA the wonders of nature baby!" Dusty chuckled as he turned his music up and Mokuba was laughing along with him and enjoying himself.

Victoria and Sam chuckled as they were trying to look back at Dusty dancing in his bus. Anna of course was awkwardly looking away trying not to listen to the two boys talk and laugh. Seto had some what of a hard time trying to keep up with the team but he managed. His cell phone started to ring and it was someone from work.

" Seto Kaiba... yeah you caught me at a bad time," he said as he turned down the radio in the truck.

In Sam's Truck...

" So where you meet the snobby Princess," Victoria asked and Sam raised and eye brow.

" I'm not going to talk about this. And no she isn't snobby. Besides she's a therapist," he said and Victoria nodded her head.

" Oh... Yours?" she asked as she looked at the sky.

" Christ you couldn't resist could ya," Sam said in anger.

" I didn't mean that in a rude way I was just asking," she said and Sam blew up not noticeing that he was going off the road and heading for a hay trimmer in the side of the road.

" Can I drive," Victoria said with fear in her eyes.

" NO!" Sam snapped.

" Then would you!" she said pointing out the object they were about to hit.

" HOLY-" Sam said and turned back onto the road.

" Someone should warn her about that temper of yours," Victoria stated with a smirk.

" Victoria I'm warning you. Stay out of it!"

" obviously she doesn't know the Kohl family temper. Seto knows."

" I think their getting better at this," Stacie said to Jacob as they listened in on the fight.

" as long as your happy," Victoria said with a smile.

" thank you! I am happy," Sam said looking at his sister as he voice started to raise.

" Oh shit! Hey are you guys gonna wrap it up soon?" Jacob said over the radio as he watched a tornado forming a few miles away from them.

" WHAT?" Sam snapped as he shook his head.

" Oh nothing I was just wondering if we are going to catch the tornado or if you wanted to catch the next one," Jacob said and Sam looked over and quickly turned down a dirt road.

" Hey take it easy," Victoria hissed as she almost whacked her head off her window.

" I got this," Sam said as he focused on the driving. The team followed as they drifted around the hard corner leaving a dust trail for Jack to follow including tire marks.

" Hey Jack, I think they turned here," as Jack's right hand man, Ed said. Jack looked from his map and at the direction Ed was pointing out.

" Do it," he ordered and went back to his map.

" we're gonna intercept guys. get ready to set up," Victoria warned over the radio as they two were following the tornado as it destroys a small farm.

" we gotta get a head of it Sam...It's gonna cut across the field Sam" Victoria warned.

" do you want to drive," Sam asked as Victoria started freaking out.

" Would you like to drive?" he asked again and this time she heard him.

" Yes I'd love to," she said with a smile and he shook his head.

" this is three miles southeast let's see what this puppy does," Jimmy said over the radio.

" Go in there. Go in there... you gonna miss it!" Victoria said practically standing in her seat.

" Hang on a sec," Sam said trying to shut her up.

Victoria knew how to get him going by saying this.

" Have you last your nerve?"

" Ha, tighten your seat belt," he said as he did that for her and sped up to seventy miles per hour before turning off into a ditch wide enough for a tractor to drive through.

" Sam? Vicky? Where did you guys go? We lost visual," Jimmy asked over the radio niether of them didn't answer.

" having fun Victoria?" Sam asked as he tried to keep the truck from flipping.

" we gotta get out of this," she stated and he shook his head.

" two mile and picking up speed," Jacob warned over the radio.

" Sometime now would be good," Victoria said tapping on her brother's shoulder.

" I'm trying to get out," Sam said as he was trying to drive up the sides.

" Are you mad?" Victoria asked with a sad look.

" I'll be made latter right now I'm trying to keep us alive," Sam said as he looked in his mirrors looking for the twister.

" Funnel is getting thicker you guys and it's gaining speed," Jimmy warned again.

Victoria got a site of it as it destroyed a grain tower.

" It's starting to turn," Victoria pointed out.

" Where I can't see it," Sam said looking in his mirrors quickly.

" You will," she said.

" It's moving to fast you guys! Get out of there!" Jacob called out over the radio.

" wow... Shit!" Sam cursed as he found out that they were heading straight towards a wooded bridge.

" I can't get out, it's too steep... this was a great idea Vicky," Sam said as he hit the breaks a million times trying to slow the truck down but it was no use. The twister was getting close enough to where the mud and dirt that the truck was spiting up was getting sucked in to the twister. The truck crashed into the bridge and stopped. Both Sam and Victoria's heads bounced off their seats and they quickly started to get out.

" Okay that wasn't so bad. Let's get it ready come on," Victoria said as she ran out to get the tail gate.

" it's too late come on," Sam said as he pushed his sister towards the bridge.

" But we can still do this!" Victoria fought but Sam won b dragging her to the bridge. The two crawled their way to a post in the middle of the bridge. As we all know that is the worst idea to do when a twister is coming at you.

The two held on to the post Sam stood behind Victoria, trying his hardest to protect her against the harsh winds of the twister. Victoria looked behind her and she got curious. She began to crawl towards the tornado, but Sam tried to stop her.

" Victoria what the hell are you trying to do," Sam yelled as he drug his sister away.

" I want to see it.." she breathed and Sam pulled her away again.

" No come on, your crazy!" he yelled and pulled her back again.

" I want to see it! Sam," Victoria cried as he practically pinned her to the post. The truck was nearly picked up as the two watched in horror. The truck was slammed against the post again and Sam covered his sister from the flying pieces of wood. The truck was picked up and taken away. Once the twister disappeared the two looked.

" Where did your truck go," Victoria asked and all of a sudden Sam's truck came crashing down in front of Seto.

" HOLY SHIT!" Seto called out as he nearly missed damaged truck. Coming to a halt Seto parked the truck almost shaken.

" Seto!" Mokuba cried as he ran towards his older brother.

Dusty got to Seto first and helped the young CEO out of the truck.

" You just missed that truck... the was awesome man!" Dusty said chuckling.

" Seto!" Victoria called out and she ran into his arms.

" oh my God Victoria! Oh god what happened to you," Seto said cuffing his girlfriend's cheeks to make her look at him.

" I'm fine. Are you okay?" she asked as she hugged him.

" Yeah I'm fine," he panted as he hugged her tightly.

" it's over, it's all over," she said as she buried herself into his chest.

" it's gone, it's trash," Sam said pointing out his truck which was now upside down with Dorthy all over the ground and the team was picking up what they could save.

" Is he okay," Sam asked Victoria and she shook her head.

" Yeah he's fine," she sighed and Mokuba joined in on the hug.

"I didn't really think this would happen. How did you get all muddy and filthy," he asked and she smiled.

" Sam and I were hiding under a bridge that was ankle deep in mud as the twister came and took his truck," she stated plainly.

" you know I'm not going to kiss you until you clean you face," he said with a smirk and she laughed.

" Oh I know," she smiled.

Dusty was laughing by the time Sam walked over.

" So this was good new. I mean it did fly," he said as he chuckled, " So what was it like?"

"... it was windy," Sam said as he broke a window to get his things out of the truck.

"windy? That's intense," Dusty commented.

" Alright move it little bro," Sam said as he nudged Dusty out of the way. Dusty laughed harder as he whipped his sweater sleeves at him.

" hey stalker club is here," Jimmy warned as Jack and lackey drove by the team.

" maybe we should stop and see if they need some help," commented as they drove by.

Jack looked from his computer and said, " we do not."

" Hey you late again Jack?! Late again Ed? Give me a kiss," Dusty said as he playfully kissed Ed on the cheek.

" Get outta here. GET OUTTA HERE!" he snapped as he pushed Dusty out of the SUV window.

Dusty laughed asn started calling Jack's team losers and telling them to move on. Sam tucked his backpack out of the truck and placed it on the ground after he brushed the glass off it.

" I can't remember. Do you have full coverage on your truck?" he asked looking at his little sister.

" I believe so," she said and Sam gave her a smirk.

" Its a very pretty truck," he commented.

" ha ha ha, no. don't even think about it Sam... No way," she demanded but it was no use. She ended up carrying Dorthy #2 anyways...


	7. Chapter 7

hey everyone:D i got this chapter done quicker than I thought it would be. but anyways here's the new chapter and I hope you like it:D please review and tell me what you think if not you can always send me a message:P

* * *

Victoria sat in the driver's seat taking them to their next destination, Sam sat in the from passenger's seat and Seto sat in the back middle seat.

" This is the caboose, this is the caboose, I'm waiting for orders boss," Dusty said over the radio, both Victoria and Sam shot for the intercom.

Sam chuckled.

" Go ahead," Victoria smiled

" No it's your truck," he responded.

" I think you should take the call," she countered and Sam picked up the intercom.

" Dusty the battle zone should be northeast of eighty-one," Sam said then Dusty mumbled something that sounded like he understood.

" Wait, battle zone? What did he mean by that Victoria," Seto asked and Victoria looked through the rear view mirror.

" We're going again," she smiled and gave her a look like she was nuts.

" Again? But you and your brother almost got killed last time," He said a bit shocked.

" No, that was just a close call," she grinned then Jimmy came over the radio.

" Your gonna cross Oklahoma 412, 412," he repeated.

" Got it, Stacie what on the mezzanine?" Sam asked she responded that couldn't be understood but Sam understood her perfectly. He looked at his sister and smiled.

" Alright guys let's go get it," he said over the radio and then set the intercom back on the holder.

About an hour later of driving Sam looked over to see how fast Victoria was going. After seeing that she was only going 55 miles, he sighed as if they were going to be late.

Victoria gave out an irritated sigh and sped up to 65.

They sped down the country road after a tornado had just destroyed a farm house about twenty miles away, seeing Jack and his team on a different road. Victoria sped up and passed them leave the team somewhat in the dust.

" Kevin is it me or is the main updraft increasing," Jack asked of his headset.

" upper wind level are vary sir," he answered.

" a huh this thing might dissipate. Do we have any time to get ahead on of it?" he asked

" Checking for you now sir," Kevin said and looked back at the few people in the back of his SUV.

" Sir, we got a southeast gut at 40 miles per hour, approaching 150 at the funnel," Blade responded over his headset as he read the information off the portable computer mounted on the wall inside the SUV.

" were in perfect position let's proceed," Jack said to himself then noticed that Victoria was passing them in a hurry.

" these guys just don't give up do they," Ed asked to himself and Jack glared at him as he watched his rivals pass them by.

" Hey look there's your old pal," Sam said sarcastically and Victoria shook her head.

" We aren't friends," she growled then looked over to him and flashed him a smile. She looked at the tornado that they were racing to get but them slammed on the breaks.

" What are you do?" Sam asked in a high voice.

" look at the updraft, the angle. It's gonna shift it's tracks," Victoria stated as Sam and Seto looked in her direction.

" you sure," Sam asked in a doubtful why.

" Oh yeah, it's a side winder," she said and Seto looked at her.

" Is that bad?" he asked

" Wasn't there a road back there," she asked ignoring Seto's question.

" Your right . !" Sam said quickly and Victoria threw the truck into reverse and backed up enough to make the turn. The team finally caught up and drifted around the sharp turn and drove into a million mud puddles.

Seto's cell phone began to ring and Sam looked at him as he answered it.

" HELLO! Mr Usagi, now isn't a good time to call me... fine put him on hold," Seto barked into the phone. Sam looked at Victoria wondering how she could stand having to work for him for five years.

" You get use to him talking like that," she said before Sam could ask a question, Sam shook his head and focused what was ahead of them.

" we're looking good, very good, let's hang a right, let deploy and we should be done.  
Jack sadi as he typed quickly on his laptop.

" Um Jack," Ed said as his boss looked up and saw that the tornado was turning away.

" Shit it's turning away," Jack snapped and Ed gave a smile.

" it looks like their gonna intercept it," he noted and Jack looked ahead with the binoculars. Seeing that his rivals were headed right for it he snapped.

" Damn it Blade I thought you told me this thing was going to stay on the same heading!"

With Victoria and the others.

It soon started to rain heavily on the road making it hard for Victoria to drive the truck.

" we're getting close," Victoria noted out loud as Sam got onto his headset.

" Jimmy tell me what road we're on, where does it take us," Sam ordered of the radio.

He then looked at Seto who was arguing over the phone with a few other company owners, then looking at his sister ready to ask another question.

" like I said you get use to him talking like that all the time," she smiled hoping her brother wouldn't push the subject.

" Smith... Smith come in we have to get ahead of this storm what's on the satellite," Sam asked.

" I'll call you back," Seto into the speaker and hung up on the man on the other line.

" Shifting south copy that it's shifting south, f2 ladies and gentlemen possibly F3, large rope on the ground very large," he said in a shaking tone then William took the intercom away.

" it looks like it's turning the atmosphere is unstable, copy that the atmosphere is very unstable.

" It's Jimmy, it's a 2 o'clock. It's headed this way," Jimmy said over his radio then Jacob had to get in n the fun.

" It's Jacob and Stacie, there is an F2-3 on the ground and she's a beauty woohoo!" he laughed.

" Yo Sam it's dusty, it's not hanging out long, it's not hang out long," Dusty said shaking his head.

" Got it, got it we see it!" Sam said quickly as the reached the beginning of the bridge. Seto watched at the thunder and lightning took over the sky, he was somewhat thinking that it was a bad idea to ride with Victoria and Sam.

The rain increased including the wind.

" You guys might want to hang back we're getting slammed in here," Victoria warned over the radio. The team slowed down to a point and the red truck was the only one going into the crazy storm.

" hey is this thing loaded?" Sam asked as he spotted a pistol in his sister's glove box.

" Yeah it is be careful with it," she said and Seto get her the crazy look again.

" Does she really have to keep a gun in this truck?" Seto thought as he, Victoria and Sam looked out the windows.

" rain band," Sam stated " look at the surf coming off those fields."

" Shit horizontal rain. Hold on folks," Victoria said and sped up as they came towards the main bridge and seeing two water twister in the river. It soon began to hail and pelt the truck as it came to the bridge.

" Damn Vic I have never seen rain cloud like this," Sam said and Victoria was focused on the road.

" I don't think anyone has," she stated as she continued driving.

" this is gonna suck," Victoria commented.

" Vic... We're in the core," Sam said in a low tone Victoria looked at him then looked out to her left where a twister split into two twisters.

" Shit we got sisters,' she said and Seto's phone rang only to be ignored by him.

" we're running out of flanking line," Sam said

" No we're not," Victoria argued

" We can't attack this thing from the south we're gonna get rolled," Sam said brushing a hand threw his dirty hair.

" Watch me," she said in a low determined tone and sped up faster.

" this is crazy, tell me again why I decided to join you two," Seto said and no one answered as they watched a cow be flown through the air.

" … Cow," Sam said in a dull tone.

Then "another" cow flew by.

" another cow..." he said and Victoria shook her head.

" I think that was the same one," she said and Seto brushed a hair through his hair.

" Damn it we got drunkards here. We have no path," Victoria said and Sam grabbed her shoulder.

" this isn't good, get us out of here," Sam said looking at her as Seto grabbed other the seats.

" I'm trying," Victoria said as she was getting irritated.

" Floret!" Sam snapped and Victoria looked at him.

" Sam I'm going 85 miles per hour so shut up," she snapped as the twisters came closers.

" Shit hang on!" she yelled and all three off them freaked out as the twister spun the truck around in five circles.

After the twisters had their fun they disappeared into the sky cutting off the rain as it when. The ruck stopped and so did everyone inside. All three panted with shock. After a moment or two of silence, Victoria and Sam quickly looked at each other and began chuckling. The two literally jumped out of the truck and ran in front of it. Both were freaking out in a good way and also cheering.

"WHOA!" Victoria cheered as Sam picked her off the ground and setting her down again.

" oh look at that," Victoria breathed as she pointed up at the sky then laughed again. Seto took his time getting out of the truck, still in a bit of shock, it was his first actual time experiencing these types of things. He wasn't entirely happy unlike the other two. Victoria looked back and saw him creep his way out of the truck.

" oh Seto... Seto," she said and trotted over to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

Soon you could heard the sound of Dusty playing his music.

" Did you guys see that!?" Sam cheered as he ran towards the approaching vehicles.

" Seto are you alright? I'm sorry," she said and he let out a sigh.

" I'm okay, I'm just surprised that we actually didn't get sucked up into that thing," he said and she gave him a smile.

" I am sorry Seto. I didn't think," she said and snuggled her head into his neck.

" Hey you guys okay," Mokuba called out as he ran towards them.

" yeah we're fine, we all are. Seto here just got a bit surprised," she giggled and Seto slaped her back hard in a playfull way. The three looked over to see everyone else cheered and having a good time as the made their way to the back of the truck so Sam could check Dorthy.

" we were sitting in the middle of it," he said with a laugh as he brought the tailgate

down.

" maybe we should get the hell out of here because I did see that there was some more tornadoes back there, so let's just call it a day and get the hell out of here," Smith said in his shaky tone.

" Are you kidding? This thing isn't over we've only seen the start of it!" Sam said bending down to check the straps.

" Ya know Sam, some of us could help but notice how far we are from Wakita," Jimmy smirked and Sam looked at him.

" no..." he said.

" yeah Aunt meg would want us to make a pit stop right?" William said with a smirk as Dusty pushed his way through the crowd.

" red meat we crave substance," he laughed.

" You guys we are not invading our Aunt," he said in a demanding way.

" Food... Food...FOOOD!" they all yelled as Dusty and William did a fist punch.

" HEY! We are definitely not going," he said but he gave in to his teams massive puppy eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

hello my fellow readers,

This is not a real chapter but it is a notice.

I am discontinuing this story since I have been to busy with other stories such as A demon's heart ( read the summary on my profile) and beside I kind of lost interest in it. so I any of you want to know how the story ends watch the movie twister and imagine what the story could have been. I sorry to tell you guys. I hope that i will hear from you guys in my future story, and sorry again:`(

Yours truly,

~ Raven6921


End file.
